Being Grown Up, Isn't That Fun
by PouncePrincez67
Summary: Etcetera is no longer a kitten and she is entering her ast year of high school. Life is getting hard for her and she wishes everything would go back to normal. Etcetera has a flash back into the past. Will things ever go back to the way they were before?
1. Default Chapter

**Being Grown Up, Isn't that Great**

**_Chapter 1: On the Bus to School_**

**Etcetera was a beautiful queen. She hadn't changed much from a htper little kitten obsessing over toms. This queen was still a kitten at heart. Etcetera wasin the eleventh grade. It was her last week of school before going ot the twelveth grade. As Etcetera was, she was excited. **

**Etcetera was waiting at the bus stop. she sat on the bench waiting for her ride. soon the bus pulled up and she hopped onto the bus, "Hey, Jemmy!" she called.**

**Jemima's head popped out from behind the seat, "Oh, hey Cetty." she said. She looked back at her seat. **

**Etcetera made her way down the aisle to se a tom sitting with Jemima. A tom! Sitting with Jemima! Oh my heavyside! Etcetera thought. The tom was tall and slender. Etcetera got a closer glimpse. It was Pouncival! Etcetera sighed and sat down across from Jemima and Pouncival.**

**Soon, the bus stopped at another stop. A tall tom with a brown and white coat appeared. Etcetera recognized the figure. It was Tumblebrutus. She waved to him, "Hey, Tumble! Over here!"**

**Tumblebrutus walked down to Cetty's seat, "Hey, Cetty, what's up?" he asked with a polite smile. He had always ahd a crush on Etcetera and was glad he finally got to sit with her.**

**"Oh, not much," she replied glancing at Jemima. Tumble's eye's followed her gaze, "Whoa!" he said in amazement.**

**Soon more andmore cats had gotten onto the bus. Jemima no longer shy was ready for a week of relaxation and time to read. They cats grades nine to twelve arived at school with fifteen minutes to spare.**


	2. At School

_Chapter 2: At School_

As the bus came into school all the cats gathered their things. Etcetera grabbed her bag and when the bus stopped she went to the front to the bus.She then got off.

Jemima came off after her and wave good bye to Pouncival. "Bye Pouncie!" she called running after Etcetera. "Hey Cets, what's up?"

"Nothing Jems. Why do you ask?" Etcetera replied. She saw Matilda coming up the walk.

"Oh, no reason. You just seem...Sad,"Jemima said. "Hey Mats!"

"Heylo Jems, Cets! How are you guys?" Matilda smiled.

"Just da..."

"Oh, we're good. I expect you are too. Finally not a freshman! You're going to be in the ninth grade now!" Jemima exclaimed.

"Yeah...But my brother is still laughing at me,"Matilda said with a sigh.

"Mats! I Thought we went through this don't listen to Mack thing already!"Etcetera cried. She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to class. Catch ya later,"Etcetera turned on her heels and raced into the school.

"What's with her today?"Matilda asked concerned about her friend.

"No clue,"Jemima said,"she won't talk to me." Jemima sighed,"Let's go to class."

"Ok."

The girls walked into the school. They went to their lockers just in time. hen they got to their classes the bell ran.

Ring! Ring! Ring!


	3. Chapter 3

In Class

Etcetera walked into class. She sat down in the back of the room quietly. _'What's wrong with me? Why am I so up tight? I'm usually not mean. I can't believe I yelled at Matilda!' _she thought. It was English Class. One of her favorite classes. But, how could she enjoy it now? Etcetera had too much to think about.

Soon, the teacher began and finished role call. Then, she started class. Etcetera sat in silence. Her teacher must have been concerned or something. When she was called upon, Etcetera, didn't notice. She was just sitting in her chair, staring out the window.

_Meanwhile_

Jemima sat in Math class. She really wished Etcetera would talk to her. Math, being Jemima's favorite subject, was hard today. But, she managed to keep on track. She'd raise her hand and answer loads of questions. Next period, she and Etcetera had a break. Jemima decided to talk to her then.

Matilda was sitting in her History/Literature class. She was kind of sad that Etcetera had yelled at her like that. _'I wonder how I could have upset her. Maybe she's just grumpy because she didn't get much sleep? No..Etcetera sleeps like a baby! Well, I hope Jems can figure out what's wrong with her during break.'_

_After Class_

Etcetera's teacher made her stay after class. Usually, Etcetera, was a good student. So, her teacher wanted to talk to her.

"Etcetera, why weren't you paying attention? Is my class really that boring?" asked her teacher, Ms. Applebalm.

"No, it's just. I'm sorry Ms. Applebalm. I was distracted. I have so many personal things happening that are floating in my head. I promise I'll be paying attention tomorrow," Etcetera stated.

"Okay, Etcetera. I'll give you one chance. But, only because you're usually such a good student. Now, run along," Ms. Applebalm smiled.

"OH! Thank you Ms. Applebalm!" Etcetera cried. She hugged her teacher and walked, quickly, out of the room. She and Jemima usually met in the library during free period.


	4. Chapter 4

Break Period

Etcetera walked into the Library. Slowly, she began to scan her eyes across the room. She was searching for Jemima. Then, she spotted her at a table! Etcetera used the 'fast walk' over to Jemima.

"Hey Jems!" Etcetera said. Her voice was more cheerful than before.

"Oh, hey Cetts. I didn't think you were going to talk to me again," Jemima said.

"Why'd you think that?"

"Because, you were all grumpy and wouldn't talk to Mats and me."

Etcetera sat down at the table. She burried her head in her paws. _'What can I say? I really didn't mean to do any of that stuff!' she thought._

"Listen, Cetts," Jemima began, "What's wrong? Mats and I are your friends! You can tell us anything! And, I mean, 'anything.'"

"Oh! It's just everything is changing! You're changing! I'm still, sort of, me!" Etcetera said. "I don't want any of it to change! I liked it the way it was when we were really young!"

"Cetts..."

"You're interested in boys, you're not shy anymore. I'm too involved in English class. What happened to the old us!"

"Cetts, it's okay! We're older now! Things are going to change!" Jemima said, "You and I know perfectly well that, well, we'll be friends forever! No matter what!"

"I guess you're right..."

"No Cetts. No, 'I guess you're right'. It's a for sure. Even if we do get seperated! No college is going to keep us apart, Cetts!" Jemima exclaimed. There was a smile on her face.

Etcetera began to cry. Quickly, Jemima, got up and sat down next to her. She hugged her best friend.

"It's okay, Cetts," Jemima said. She looked around the Library. Then, she saw, Pouncival. She'd forgotten they were meeting here.

"Jems..." Etcetera began, "Are you sure we'll always be friends? Like, what if one of us moves really far! Or, something horrible happens to us!"

Jemima watched Etcetera wipe her eyes. She glanced at Pouncival. He was coming towards her. _'Oh no...' _Jemima thought. Jemima looked bakc at Etcetera.

"Trust me Cetts. Even if one of us moves half way across the world, we'll still be friends!" Jemima smiled, "We'll even be friends in Heavyside!"

"Oh...Alright..." Etcetera said. "You can go see Pouncival now."

Jemima stared at her blankly and blushed. She didn't know Etcetera had seen Pouncival. "Oh...Well, thnaks. I'll see you later. We'll sit and talk on the bus!"

Jemima got up and skipped over to Pouncival. She left Etcetera alone. So, with all this free time, Etcetera, decided to sit down and think.


	5. Chapter 5

On The Way, And At Home

After school, Etcetera, walke out of the big building. Walking, slowly, over to the bus area, Etcetera, wondered if Jemima would remember what she had told her. Now, walking faster, Etcetera stopped at the bus stop. Jemima wasn't there yet.

"Where is she?" Etcetera asked herself out loud. Then, she saw, Jemima, running over to her.

"Where were you!" Etcetera said. She was, somewhat, relieved.

"I was talking to my Drama teacher..." Jemima said. "I didn't mean to worry you. Now, here's the bus! We do want the back, don't we!"

"Yeah," Etcetera smiled. She followed Jemima onto the bus.

"So, are you sure you're going to be okay about everything changing?"

"I should be. But, I'll still think about it."

"Well, it's not like we want you to forget about it, Cetts!" Jemima laughed.

This was sort of a change. Etcetera hadn't seen Jemima laugh the way she just had for, well, ages! A smile began to spread across her face. She was beginning to think things may not change so much. She looked at Jemima, again.

"So, Jems, you up for a sundae at my place?" Etcetera asked. They always used to do that.

"Sure! It'll be just like old times! A sundae and homework!" Jemima smiled. "And, I know it will make you feel a lot better!"

Etcetera smiled. This was the loyal Jemima she loved. Etcetera loved Jemima, like a sister, and loved to spend time with her best friend. But, she would hate to wreck some more important plans. Those were the plans that involved toms, like, Pouncival.

Just then, Pouncival, moved to the seat across form them. He was sitting with Tumblebrutus. He turned to Jemima.

"Hey, Jembles! You up for homework tonight?" Pouncival said; winking at Jemima.

"Uhm..." Jemima said. She turned towards Etcetera.

"Go ahead," Etcetera said. She got up and move a few seats forward. There, she buried her face in her paws.

Jemima sat there. She had a confused look on her face. "Etcetera..."

_'What is this! She **NEVER **calls me Etcetera! Things really are changing!' _she thought. Etcetera looked out the window. She didn't notice, Tumblebrutus, slipping into the seat.

"Cetty..." he said in a soft, caring voice. "Are you okay?"

Etcetera turned and glared at her friend. "Do I look okay!" she cried. Tears burned her eyes as they dripped down her face.

Tumblebrutus hugged Etcetera . "It's going to be okay. I know how you feel. It seems as if everything is changing! Trust me, you'll be alright. Let's get off the bus. It's only a few minutes from your house," he said with a smile.

Etcetera hugged him back. "Okay," she said, getting up as the bus stopped.

Tumblebrutus and Etcetera both got off the bus. They began to walk. Soon, the bus was passing by them. Jemima looked out the window. It wasn't for very long. Half a minute, or, two seconds, maybe. They walked down the streets and were soon at Etcetera's.

"Thanks for bringing me home," Etcetera smiled. She hugged Tumblebrutus, then, turned to walk inside. "Bye!" she said with a wave as she walked in the door and closed it behind her.

Etcetera slipped her backpack off, onto the banister. Then, slowly and carefully, she walked into the kitchen. She took out the M&M ice cream, hot fudge sauce, and sprinkles. Etcetera carefully made herself a sundae. Without Jemima.

Walking out from the kitchen, Etcetera, grabbed her backpack. She ran up the stairs, sundae and bag in hand. Then, she kicked open her door and went inside. Putting her bag and sundae on her desk, Etcetera sat down. She took her homework out of her bag and put it on the table. Pushing her bag onto the ground.

"Let me see..."Etcetera said, searching through her work and eating her sundae. "Math...I'll wait to do that later. Jems always helps me with tha..." Etcetera stopped herself. She picked up her English and did that instead.

A few hours later, Etcetera had finished her homework. Including her Math work. She had also finished her sundae. Closing her books and slipping them into her backpack, Etcetera decided to bring everything downstairs now. Her parents weren't home. They were at meetings until nine o'clock.

Etcetera picked up her bag and bowl. The phone began to ring. The machine wasn't on and she was upstairs. Forgetting she was holding the bag and bowl, Etcetera ran down the stairs. She tripped and began tumbling down the stairwell. When she stopped, she lay on the ground; unconscious.

Around nine o'clokc that night, Etcetera's parent's came home. Walking in the door, they just stood in shock. Starins at Etcetera's body, which was on the ground. Her mother nearly fainted! But, her father rushed to the phone, dialing the ambulance.

"Hello, can you send an amublance as soon as possible! Our daughter is unconscious on the floor!" Etcetera's father said. He gave the paramedic all of the information needed.

Soon, an ambulance pulled into their drive way. They took Etcetera away. Her parents loaded into the back with her. Moving rapidly, they raced towards the hospital.


End file.
